


Sundresses and denim shorts

by getthesaltsammy



Category: Florabella - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthesaltsammy/pseuds/getthesaltsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flo and Isa spend their one year anniversary celebrating in a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundresses and denim shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is and how little I write nowadays.  
> I couldn't sleep last night so my good friend Megan (she doesn't have a AO3 account but this work is for her nonetheless) asked me to write her some Florabella and here we are!

The sun was dawdling towards the horizon, the last few rays catching in Flo's hair. She looked angelic like this, sprawled out beneath Isa, all sharp angles and soft looks. The floral sundress she wore for their anniversary was spread wide around her, held down from the cool breeze with Isa knees as she straddled Flo's hips. 

They had come to their favourite field for their one year anniversary, choosing to spend the weekend together in the countryside with only music and love to keep them warm. 

"You are so beautiful Isa, I love you so much." Florence sighed happily as Isa leaned down to kiss her deeply, her hands running down Flo's sides, resting just below her breasts. "I love you too Flo," Isa replied, making her way down Flo's neck with her mouth, sucking, licking and nipping at the skin so that she left a love trail in her wake. 

Isa loved marking Flo's pale skin; each love bite blossomed so beautifully, so perfectly that Isa had the hardest time resisting. But she didn't have to resist, not this time. This time, she could do whatever she liked because she had Flo all to herself. 

Flo moaned low in her throat when Isa's sensational mouth reached the neckline of her dress. It was low cut and rested on the swell of her breasts. Isa smirked against Flo's chest and continued downwards, taking the soft material with her. 

Isa didn't stop until she sucked Flo's nipple into her mouth and sucked hard once, before flattening her tongue over it. She repeated that a few times, loving the way Flo's hands flew up into her currently pink hair and scraped at her scalp. 

Isa blew on Flo nipple before she moved onto the other one, a high pitched squeal leaving Flo's parted lips, shining in the ever darkening light of the sky.   
Flo bucked up into Isa when she tugged hard on her nipple, another delicious moan ripping itself from Flo's throat. "Hmm, I love it when you get vocal," Isa teased. Flo replied by pulling Isa's face to hers and kissing her deeply, her tongue roaming around Isa's mouth like it had so many times before. Isa let out an appreciative moan, grinding down into Flo.   
Florence flipped them over, pushing Isa onto her back so that she could worship her lover as she had. 

Flo kissed her way down Isa's body, easily lifting the thin shirt over her head and discarding it as they had their picnic from earlier, both preferring to eat each other.   
Flo popped the button on Isa denim shorts and tugged. Isa lifted her hips to help removed them and it wasn’t long before Flo was dragging down Isa's white lacy panties, with her teeth. 

Isa threw her head back while Flo moved her tongue expertly in between Isa's legs. Pressure here and a suck there had Isa writhing on the ground, clutching at Flo's long red hair, much as Flo had done before. 

It didn't take long before Isa was panting through her orgasm, her hands loosening from Flo's hair to fall beside her in the long grass. 

Flo moved up Isa's body, coming into Isa's line of view. When had it gotten so dark? Isa wondered, as the pale light of the moon hit Flo's face, highlighting her joyous smile and bright eyes. "I love you." Flo murmured into Isa's lips as they kissed.   
"I love you too.”


End file.
